Frontotemporal dementia (FTD) is a rare disease and therefore counts as an Orphan disease. However, it is the second most common type of progressive dementia in midlife or earlier. FTD is an umbrella term for clinically and pathologically heterogeneous familial and sporadic neurodegenerative disorders usually manifesting with behavioral and/or language symptoms rather than with memory impairment. In addition, motor system abnormalities such as Parkinsonism or motoneuron disease often co-exist. Given the nature of symptoms, the relatively young onset and the current lack of effective treatment FTD imposes heavy burden on the patients and their families. Fortunately, with the significant recent advances in our understanding of the molecular basis of FTD, the development of effective, targeted therapies is now a realistic goal. The International Conference on Frontotemporal Dementias (ICFTD) is held every two years and is the only regularly scheduled international conference that is exclusively devoted to frontotemporal dementia (FTD). Therefore it is the most important opportunity to give FTD scientists, clinicians, and other health care professionals a forum to share the latest information from each of their disciplines. As the result of a bid process, the International Society for Frontotemporal Dementias (ISFTD) selected Munich to host the 10th International Conference on Frontotemporal Dementias (ICFTD 2016). The ICFTD 2016 will take place at the University Hospital of Technische Universitt Mnchen (TUM), Munich, Germany, from August 31 - Sep 2, 2016 (www.icftd2016.de). The local organizing committee appointed Prof. Dr. Janine Diehl-Schmid and Prof. Dr. Manuela Neumann to conference chair and co-chair. The professional conference organizer (PCO) Conventus, Germany, will assist the organization. From the numbers of the previous conferences it is anticipated that the ICFTD 2016 will attract more than 600 international delegates. In parallel to the scientific conference, an International FTD Caregiver Conference will be hosted at the same venue that will be organized by the ICFTD 2016 Chair, Prof. Dr. Janine Diehl-Schmid, together with the Association for Frontotemporal Lobar Degenerations (AFTD) and the German Alzheimer Society. Based on the numbers of previous international and several German FTD caregiver days it is expected that up to 200 informal caregivers will attend. The aim of this application is to request funds for the ICFTD 2016 in order to (i) support registration, accommodation and travel stipends for a portion of the invited senior speakers of the Scientific Program, and (ii) to provide registration, and travel stipends for FTD junior researchers who will get the opportunity to actively present their research at the ICFTD 2016 in oral presentations. With the help of NIH funds all efforts will be made to achieve an appropriate representation of women, racial/ ethnic minorities and disabled persons among the active participants.